


【瞳耀】苹果

by melonfree



Category: S.C.I.谜案集
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonfree/pseuds/melonfree
Summary: SCI谜案集剧版，没看过书的原著。当时看图西那个案子，展耀进了医院，白羽瞳说要陪他抓鬼，就脑了这一段。这个案子只看过一遍，有些情节记不清了，有bug的话不要太在意(Ｔ▽Ｔ)攻：白羽瞳受：展耀





	【瞳耀】苹果

白羽瞳撒网捕犯人是一把好手。扣蒋翎工资、威胁王韶扫厕所、恐吓赵富整理十年档案也很擅长。  
他脾气火爆，破案速度极快又巨能打，黑白两道没有不知道他名号的，说出去简直吓死人。  
从重案组就一直跟在他身后的属下，早已习惯了这种风格。是人都知道白长官能踹门就尽量不用钥匙，能用拳头解决就尽量不废话，是暴龙本龙。  
他发怒的时候，下边的人低着头不吱声灰溜溜回座位坐几分钟，咬咬牙忍忍也就过去了。总的来说，SCI的工作氛围还是适合人类办公的。  
他们知道白羽瞳是条暴龙。  
但他们没想到，白羽瞳还是条会做饭的暴龙。  
更没想到的是，白羽瞳更是条爱吃苹果的暴龙。  
更没想到的是，白羽瞳居然还是条会变着花样吃苹果的暴龙。

白羽瞳有洁癖，轻易不在脏乱的地方吃饭。  
有时办案太卖力，肚饿得整个人脸色跟死了爹一样，连带着耳钉都发出夺命的闪光。  
组员站在靠近下水道的大排档前等食，身边锅铲翻飞。他们一脸嗷嗷待哺就算了，还要三番二次劝说白羽瞳放下车钥匙立地就餐：“白sir，来嘛，真的很好吃。”  
白羽瞳冷笑一声，钻进那辆跟旧街区格格不入过分招摇的兰博基尼里，硬生生忍着抗议的肠胃从窄巷倒车出去，开回中心区觅食。期间碰倒了四五个箩筐被路边阿婆念了好几句，还得礼貌道歉。  
就着街边那些没遮没拦的档口吃一盘热腾腾的小炒，对其他组员来说是人间美味，但白羽瞳就是坐不下去。那些缺角的破旧圆桌，尤其是上边盖的那层透明塑胶味道的桌布，一闻就没了胃口。

有一次王韶津津有味地吃着薯片，感慨地说：“白sir真的很挑剔。要我说，饿了就该吃东西嘛，在外面又不比在家……”  
展耀拿着手上的心理学期刊慢慢翻动，不经意间回了句：“他在家也挑剔，嫌别人做的这个不好吃那个不好吃。”  
“啊？那他平时吃什么？”  
“他自己会做饭。”  
“……”王韶一抖，手里那块薄薄的薯片一捏就碎成了渣。他赶紧拍着衣服上的碎末，还不忘看一眼淡定的展耀再次求证，“展博士，你刚刚是说？”  
“你们白sir会做饭。”展耀把期刊一合放到办公桌上。他双手插在裤袋里，嘴角轻轻一勾，看起来心情很好。  
“通心粉，还不赖。”

下一秒，SCI的组员知道了白羽瞳会做饭。

又有一次，这次是所有人都在。  
他们出外勤，在一个偏僻的郊区勘察命案现场，一时半会走不了。  
天色渐晚，白羽瞳站得笔直，整个后背靠在车上。肚子有点饿，想到一两个小时内估计都没法进食就有点烦。  
展耀走到他身边，用修长的手指优雅地敲了敲车窗：“我有东西落在你车上了，开下门。”  
白羽瞳掏出车钥匙，在手里掂了几下，紧绷的神色在一瞬间就舒缓开：“展博士不是擅长偷人钥匙吗？”  
“我上次是借。”  
白羽瞳调笑着又转了转手里的车钥匙，逗猫一样地逗他：“这是借的语气吗？”  
展耀不语看着白羽瞳，瞄了钥匙一眼，又瞄了瞄车门。  
白羽瞳没占到任何便宜，坚持不到两秒就乖乖开了门。展耀弯腰把身子伸进副驾驶座，然后拿出来一个小袋子。袋子颜色跟座椅相近，加上天已经黑了，白羽瞳还真没发现。  
展耀在他眼前，安静地抬手递过去一个苹果。  
天上几颗星星闪烁，跟白羽瞳心里的火苗遥相呼应。  
白羽瞳接过苹果，问了一句：“洗过了吗？”  
展耀眼睛瞪大了些，带着一点难以置信，还没等他抢回来苹果，白羽瞳就咬了一口。  
展耀带着得逞的笑容诈他：“我没洗过的。”  
白羽瞳看着那颗被吃掉一口的苹果，又把嘴张到最大狠狠地咬了一块下来。清脆一声响，像咬在展耀身上一样。  
“我要是住院了，你要给我当看护。”

“白……白sir……你也吃水果啊？”  
“现场勘察完了吗？话那么多？是不是想被调去守水库！”  
“……”

SCI的组员知道了。  
暴龙不是只吃肉，还吃苹果。

风里来雨里去，吃这行饭的早就把脑袋别在腰上，也不指望日子能有多安稳。SCI面临过大大小小的案件，但组员们纷纷表示，这一次，是职业生涯最大的危机。  
因为，图西案里，白羽瞳跟展耀闹矛盾了。

办公室的气压特别低。  
被两人同时使唤还被指派不同的任务，本来就惨无人道，居然还要兼职传声筒，王韶从业这么多年，第一次觉得自己被命运扼住了咽喉。  
这比上次没敲门冲进白羽瞳办公室拿资料，结果撞见两人身影靠得极其近的暧昧场景都可怕。  
上次自己是刚死不久，这次尸身都凉透了。  
王韶打了个冷颤，可怜兮兮地站在门口，走也不是，不走也不是。  
白羽瞳的声音一喝：“王韶！汇报！”  
“是！”  
展耀不甘示弱：“王韶！听我的！”  
“好！”  
“王韶！回位子！”  
“王韶！站着！”  
王韶满脸笑眯眯，心里MMP。  
王韶其实认识展耀不久，但打心底佩服这位展博士在心理学方面的造诣。他三言两语就能直指罪犯内心深处，靠着语言居然还把挟持人质的罪犯逼得方寸大乱，让人钦佩。没想到这次很不同，居然还考虑过鬼怪杀人的可能性，太邪门了，想想都觉得奇怪。  
SCI莫名其妙成了修罗场，尤其是冯杰加入之后，空气闻着都酸溜溜的。

随着坚持不懈的斗嘴，很快的，肩不能挑手不能提只有智商与颜值无比能打的展耀，被一个又无辜又该死的花瓶碰瓷了。  
这一次，白羽瞳抱着他去了医院。

白羽瞳也不晓得为什么事情会发展到这种地步，在这个案子里，两人立场的对立来得太快，快到有那么一瞬间，他认为展耀只是因为冯杰的插足在刻意抬杠。  
但看到展耀躺在病床上，他才意识到争强好胜是多么微不足道。对与不对，随着调查的展开自然会见分晓。只考虑案情的一种可能性是视野的局限，对自己不好，更会伤了别人。  
白羽瞳看着展耀额前的绷带，有点自责。小时候吵完架冷战，总是拉不下脸道歉，尴尬地跑过去塞点零食就算和好了。  
可惜他们已经不是小孩子了，要塞点什么好？  
“白羽瞳，你知道一个人的信仰动摇是什么感觉吗？你能理解我现在的感受吗？”

“能。”

这是展耀头一次害怕。  
赵爵不是神，但仅仅因他一句不知是玩笑还是故意为之的暗示，展耀一砖一瓦建立的精神世界动摇了。  
展耀着急了。他迫切地想找出证据推翻赵爵，但随着案情渐渐浮出水面，一会是可疑的冯杰一会是诡异的面具，眼前蒙着一团雾。他坐立不安，甚至不得不考虑起另一种可能性。万一，赵爵说的是真的呢？香港才这么点大，发生的案件离奇都够人寻思一辈子。世界这么大，掩埋的部落文明几多，失传的故事诅咒几多，展耀不会知道。  
更让人恐惧的是，如果赵爵是在骗他呢？一个专业的心理学家，听了强敌三言两语就瓦解了防备，优秀如他，更无法接受这样的结局。  
展耀面对赵爵本就如履薄冰，还没来得及消化心里的疑虑，就看着白羽瞳被半路杀出来的冯杰一路带着，果断地站在了自己的对立面。  
他没有得到并肩作战的信任，还得看着白羽瞳与冯杰互相肯定，他心里难受。  
展耀的声音低低的：“你不觉得，怪怪的吗？”  
“这次案件的确有点奇怪。”  
展耀咬咬牙压下没来由的慌乱，这么多年来，这种级别的忐忑从未有过。  
前些日子的某个晚上，他们洗完澡靠着沙发看电视，看着看着，一左一右的身影变成一上一下，纠缠不休。展耀还能记起那天电视播的是什么内容。  
这些旖旎暧昧的回忆片段，不合时宜地出现在他脑海里。就像坏掉的播放器，停不下来，屏蔽不掉。  
展耀知道，他心里边那股不成熟的较劲越刮越凶，连风里也带着醋意。  
“我是说……”  
展耀盯着桌上一颗红彤彤的苹果，看了半天，忽然说：“苹果就是苹果。如果不切开，可以保存很久时间。”  
他悲哀地承认这个事实。与白羽瞳感情的微妙变化，影响了他的判断。他变得敏感又充满敌意。白羽瞳，已经黑掉了他的大脑主机。  
白羽瞳一伸手，把整颗苹果完整抓在手里。  
“怎么忽然说这个？”  
展耀低着头，看着病号服的袖口，接着说：“你不会觉得苹果性感，你不会因为苹果心神不宁，它就只是个苹果。”  
白羽瞳还以为他是磕到了脑子还没恢复清醒，凑过来又仔细瞧了半天，确定他没什么事才坐回位子，没好气笑了。  
“苹果怎么会性感？”  
展耀没有说话。  
白羽瞳疑惑地把手伸过去，按在了展耀额头上：“真撞坏了？”  
“白羽瞳你懂不懂？”  
白羽瞳还是很懵，正打算进一步询问，就瞥见展耀松开的领口里，露出的一点红印。那是一小块淡淡的吻痕，那天他们边看电视边啜出来的。  
没想到过了几天，它还跟苹果一样红。

白羽瞳嗡一声，直勾勾盯着展耀低垂的眉眼，把手里那颗苹果捧到展耀面前。  
“如果你怕鬼的话，苹果帮你抓。”  
展耀对上他的眼神，立马又移开了。  
空气里安安静静，白羽瞳口干舌燥，收回捧在展耀面前那颗苹果，咬了一口。  
咔嚓。  
“苹果可以保存多久我不知道，但我削也削了，吃也吃了。”  
明明是自己起的头，没想到白羽瞳顺着往下说的时候，展耀的心会跳得这么快。他脑子里尽是那晚的画面，本来不怎么好的脸色奇迹般红了起来。  
白羽瞳轻轻一笑，把苹果递到他嘴边：“甜不甜？”

展耀没有咬下去。  
“嗯。”

那天，SCI那伙人去医院探病的时候，看到了展耀病床前有一只苹果切的兔子。  
已经氧化得差不多了。  
展耀没吃。  
赵富笑着感慨：“这医院服务真好，苹果还切得这么可爱。”  
展耀靠在枕头上坐着，无比淡定地回了一句：“白羽瞳切的。”

这次，SCI的组员知道了。  
暴龙在展博士面前，花样还挺多的。

-完-


End file.
